eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Pothikirothuros
Pothikirothuros used to go by a different name, Vuthavivexia , but has been renamed by his master, Pothikirothuros, essentially a demeaning title meaning seeker by slaughter. He was recently spotted in the Mournland with an Ioun Stone attuned to the Fiendstone, raging and destroying everything he could in an attempt to get the shard possessed by Todd. Pothikirothuros used to be an intelligent, scheming, devoted student of the prophecy. His master, the shadowy leader of the Cult of the Undying Wyrm, convinced him to become one of his servants known as The Harbingers of Fate. The dragon unknowingly submitted himself to a process which made him stronger, and bestial, but in turn broke his mind. He now serves his master as seething single-minded engine of destruction who will go to any length to accomplish the task set before him. It is possible that the process which turned him feral may be reversed and the dragon can break free of his master's condescending servitude. When this happens there is no telling what the consequences will be, but chances are it will not bode well for the so called 'Undying Wyrm'. Very old Feral Black Dragon Size/Type: Huge Dragon Space/Reach: 15 ft./10 ft. (15 ft. with bite) Hit Dice: 28d12+224 (504 Hit Points) Speed: 60 ft., Fly 150 ft. (poor), Swim 60 ft. Initiative: +0 Abilities: Str 31, Dex 10, Con 23, Int 16, Wis 17, Cha 16 Modified Abilities: Str 35, Dex 6, Con 27, Int 1, Wis 13, Cha 16 AC: 31 (-2 size, +25 natural, -2 Dex), Touch 6, flat-footed 35 Base Attack/Grapple: +28/46 -2 for blind eye Attack: +34 Bite (2d8+12) or +34 (2 Claws 2d6+6), or 1 Crush 2d8+18 Full Attack: +34 Bite (2d8+12), +34 (2 Claws 2d6+6), +32(2 Wings 1d8+6), +32 (1 Tail Slap 2d6+18) Saves: Fort +24, Ref +14, Will +17 Special Attacks: Breath Weapon; Line of Acid/Fire 18d4 (DC 32), Crush (2d8 +18, Reflex DC 32 or pinned) Special Qualities: Frightful Presence (DC 27, radius), Immunity to acid, sleep and paralysis effects, Water Breathing Skills:Listen 5 (+6), Search 5 (-2, -2 for blind eye), Spot 5 (+4, -2 for blind eye), Intimidate 15 (+18), Sense Motive 1 (+2) Feats: Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Snatch, Wingover, Snatch, Multiattack, Weapon Focus (Claw), Cleave, Breath Weapon Admixture (Fire/Acid), Recover Breath Equipment: CR: 14 Combat The dragon is an engine of pure destruction. He will chase his targets by air, strafing with his napalm breath weapon. Once he closes in he will drop from the sky dealing a Crush attack, and then on the following round attempt to do a full-round attack to everything in the area. He relies heavily on his breath weapon and uses it as soon as it recharges. It has a poor spot and search, especially now with it's blinded eye, and so when frustrated by a hidden opponent it will simply scour the are it believes it to be in with it's napalm breath. Attacks: Breath Weapon (Su): He does a 100ft. line of burning napalm, which deals half it's damage in acid, half in fire. Reflex dc 32 for half damage. Improved Snatch (Feat): Pothikirothuros can choose to start a grapple when it hits with a claw or bite attack, as though it had the improved grab special attack. If he gets a hold on a creature medium sized or smaller, it squeezes each round for automatic bite or claw damage. A snatched opponent held in the creature’s mouth is not allowed a Reflex save against the creature’s breath weapon, if it has one. He can drop a creature it has snatched as a free action or use a standard action to fling it aside. A flung creature travels 1d6×10 feet, and takes 1d6 points of damage per 10 feet traveled. If the creature flings a snatched opponent while flying, the opponent takes this amount or falling damage, whichever is greater. Bite: Bite attacks deal the indicated damage plus the dragon’s Strength bonus. A dragon also can use its bite to snatch opponents if it has the Snatch feat. Claw: Claw attacks deal the indicated damage plus 1/2 the dragon’s Strength bonus (round down). The dragon also can use its claws to snatch opponents if it has the Snatch feat. Claw attacks are secondary attacks, requiring a –5 penalty on the attack roll. (Many dragons choose the Multiattack feat to lessen this penalty to –2). Wing: The dragon can slam opponents with its wings, even when flying. Wing attacks deal the indicated damage plus 1/2 the dragon’s Strength bonus (round down) and are treated as secondary attacks. Tail Slap: The dragon can slap one opponent each round with its tail. A tail slap deals the indicated damage plus 1-1/2 times the dragon’s Strength bonus (round down) and is treated as a secondary attack. Crush (Ex): This special attack allows a flying or jumping dragon of at least Huge size to land on opponents as a standard action, using its whole body to crush them. Crush attacks are effective only against opponents three or more size categories smaller than the dragon (though it can attempt normal overrun or grapple attacks against larger opponents). A crush attack affects as many creatures as can fit under the dragon’s body. Creatures in the affected area must succeed on a Reflex save (DC equal to that of the dragon’s breath weapon) or be pinned, automatically taking bludgeoning damage during the next round unless the dragon moves off them. If the dragon chooses to maintain the pin, treat it as a normal grapple attack. Pinned opponents take damage from the crush each round if they don’t escape. A crush attack deals the indicated damage plus 1-1/2 times the dragon’s Strength bonus (round down). Special Qualities Water Breathing (Ex): A black dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged. The fire damage is dealt as super heated steam mixed in with the stream of acid. Frightful Presence (Ex): A young adult or older dragon can unsettle foes with its mere presence. The ability takes effect automatically whenever the dragon attacks, charges, or flies overhead. Creatures within a radius of 30 feet × the dragon’s age category are subject to the effect if they have fewer HD than the dragon. A potentially affected creature that succeeds on a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 dragon’s HD + dragon’s Cha modifier) remains immune to that dragon’s frightful presence for 24 hours. On a failure, creatures with 4 or less HD become panicked for 4d6 rounds and those with 5 or more HD become shaken for 4d6 rounds. Dragons ignore the frightful presence of other dragons. Notes: Half-blinded by Todd's Searing Light spell imposing a -2 penalty to attack, search and spot rolls. Has maximum hit points because he is a recurring villain. May gain a level of barbarian in the future. Source: Homebrew, made using Black Dragon from Monster Manual 1 and Feral Dragon from Advanced Bestiary Notes: Dragon Category:Player Character